


Not The Baby Anymore

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Gamora is pregnant and Groot is worried that once the new baby arrives, the Guardians will love him less.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Kudos: 2





	Not The Baby Anymore

*Gamora had been feeling a bit off for quite some time. She wasn't sure what exactly was wrong, but she was nervous enough that she made a doctor's appointment and Peter insisted on going with her. When they got back, Peter was practically exploding with excitement. *  
Mantis: What did the doctor say?  
Gamora: Well, we've figured out why my stomach hurts and why I've been getting sick every morning.  
Dra: What's the matter? Is everything okay?  
Peter: Can I tell them? Mora, please let me tell them!  
Gamora: You can tell them.   
Peter: She's pregnant! We're having a baby! I'm going to be a dad!  
*Groot dropped his game in shock. They were having a what now? What was going to happen to him? His whole life, he'd been the baby. Everybody loved him because he was the baby. He felt like he was being replaced. What if they didn't want him around anymore once the new addition arrived? Where would he go?*  
Mantis: *jumping up and down* Oh, that's wonderful news!   
Drax: I remember when my wife found out she was expecting our daughter. It was one of the best days of my life.   
Rocket: What are you naming it?  
Gamora: We haven't really had time to-  
Peter: I have a few ideas. For a girl, I like Meredith, after my mother. For a boy, Kevin, like Kevin Bacon. Or maybe Ariel or Diane for a girl and Sam for a boy.   
Gamora: You know, Nebula would probably love it if we named the baby after her. Or maybe Orion, Leo, or Altair for a boy. I also like Cassiopea for a girl.   
Groot: I am Groot? I am Groot. I am Groot. < They aren't even smart.>  
Rocket: Groot, you don't like babies?   
Groot: I am Groot?   
Gamora: I'm sure you'll change your mind once the baby gets here.   
Drax: What is this baby going to be exactly? Is it going to be part celestial, part human, and part zen whoberi or what?  
Gamora: Yes. The genetic makeup will be a bit unconventional, but it's nothing we can't handle. Let's just hope that no stray celestial magic has been passed down somehow.   
Groot: I am Groot!   
Gamora: No, baby proofing would just be a bit harder. I can't wait to tell Nebula the news! I am going to hologram her right now!   
*Nebula was thrilled to find out she was going to be an aunt. She came to visit right away and talked to Gamora and Peter non-stop about everything from names to nursery designs. Groot on the other hand just got grumpier and grumpier. Rocket noticed and tried to figure out what was up, but Groot wouldn't tell him what was causing all of the trouble. Rocket had no choice but to send Groot to Grandpa Thanos's for the day without Gamora knowing. If she found out, she would skin him for sure, but he was out of options. *  
Thanos: So, kid, Rocket tells me that something has you all upset. I made you brownies to cheer you up, but nobody can really help you unless you tell us what's wrong.   
Groot: I am Groot. I am Groot? I am Groot?   
Thanos: New baby? What new baby?   
Groot: I am Groot.   
Thanos: She's WHAT?! And nobody told me? I'm going to be a grandpa! She isn't even married! I have so many mixed feelings right now!  
Groot: *tearing up* I am Groot.   
Thanos: Oh! No! Groot! That's not what I meant at all. I just didn't realize she was having another kid. I meant to say I'm going to be a double grandpa. I promise that everyone will still love you just as much when the new baby arrives. Just talk to Gamora and see what she says.  
*Later when Rocket came to pick Groot up, Thanos told him what Groot said. Rocket and Groot had a talk on the pod ride home and after they got there, Groot walked up to Gamora.*  
Groot: I am Groot? I am Groot. < I've been really scared that it's going to replace me.>   
Gamora: *pulls him into a hug* Of course I'll still love you! We'll all still love you! You could never be replaced. I'm sorry if I did anything to make you feel that way.  
Groot: I am Groot?   
Gamora: I promise. Besides, once the baby comes along, you'll be anything but ignored. They're going to need their big brother.


End file.
